


By the Fire's Light

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, falling asleep, night in, sitting by the fire, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Just a little insight to Thrall and Jaina's relationship, after a day of working hard.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	By the Fire's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by the Thraina discord. It's also written in a very short amount of time, so I'm sorry if the quality isn't very good, but I just needed to write this wholesome fluff.

The fire embers glimmered in the room, casting a warm glow around the room. Thrall smiled, resting his head atop Jaina’s. She let out a small hum, leaning back against him. He adored nights like these, where they could shed their responsibilities and titles and just be Thrall and Jaina. 

Jaina turns a page in her book, Thrall realizes he’s lost his focus, trying to remember where he was in his own book. He lets his eyes wander over golden hair, freshly washed, and hanging loose with small waves. He finds himself twirling a lock of her hair around his finger, humming softly under his breath. Thrall wasn’t sure what the song was- he had often heard Jaina humming it to herself when she thought no one could hear. He found the sound soothing, and judging by the way she relaxed in his hold, Jaina did too.

With a smile, Thrall returns to his book, his hand releases Jaina’s hair- pleased by the small curl he’s left in his wake. His eyes scan the words, feeling so utterly at peace. For a short time the room is quiet, save for the occasional turning of a page, the crackling of the fire and their breaths. Absent-mindedly, Thrall’s free hand lowers to Jaina’s belly, resting gently against the small swell there.

It had been one of the happiest moments in his life, when Jaina had told him the news. She was expecting their child. It both exhilarated and terrified him. There was now a new life growing within her, and he had never felt more love and appreciation for than when he started to notice the first signs of her growing belly. Jaina never let anything slow her down, continuing to work as a mediator between Horde and Alliance, even when he knew she was tired and achy. 

He presses her against him, just a little bit tighter. The sudden urge to hold her and protect her strong. Jaina lets out a contented sigh, snuggling back against him. Her head pressed to his chest. His hand rubs small, soothing circles over her bump, he’s still humming softly. He can feel her smile against him, one of her hands coming up to play with the hair of his beard.

Not much time passes, before Thrall is aware her ministrations have stopped. The sound of her breath depending, accompanied by soft snores tell him she’s drifted off. He can’t stop the grin from breaking out on his face, sneaking a peak of her sleeping face. 

She looks so beautiful, in the amber glow of the fire. She almost seems to glow, blond hair around her almost like a halo. He wonders if their child will have the same golden hair, he hopes so, wishing for their child to resemble Jaina. He can see her eyes twitch, wondering what she’s dreaming of- but that would be intruding. Thrall sets his book aside, using his hand to cup her face. Marvelling at how soft her skin is, so different from his own hide. He brushes a few strands of hair from her face, before letting his thumb trace her plump lips. He was tempted to lean down and kiss her- but he couldn’t bear the thought of waking her when she looks so peaceful. 

Thrall’s not sure how long he sits there, staring at her. Long enough for his legs to start to go numb. The night is setting in, and the air has grown noticeably chilly. It wouldn’t do for Jaina to catch a chill. He eyes their bed, the soft pillows and warm furs he had personally hunted for her. Though he’s loath to break the spell he decides it’s time to go to bed.

He quietly- and with more stealth than one would expect for someone his size, takes the book from her hand. She doesn’t so much as twitch, breath still coming out evenly. He takes care to mark her page, he wouldn’t want to be on the wrong end of one of her lectures. Satisfied her page is marked, and her book is put down, Thrall delicately loops an arm under her legs.

Gracefully he stands- wincing at the creaks he hears from his back and legs as he does so. Jaina weighs next to nothing in his arms, he wonders if he should insist on her eating more- she was now eating for two after all. Slowly he makes his way to the bed, Jaina’s head rolls, so he can feel her breath dancing along his throat. Thrall’s a little embarrassed by the way it makes his cock twitch. 

He manages to get them both to the bed. He shifts Jaina to one arm, shuffling awkwardly to pull down the covers, but he manages to do so with minimum jostling. Reluctantly, he puts Jaina down- already missing the feel of her in his arms. When had he become so soft? He can’t help but smile fondly as he watches the sorceress snuggle into the new source of warmth. A small coo coming from her. He bites back a laugh, and eagerly climbs into bed himself. 

The fire has died down now, leaving the room more dimly lit than before. But the ambience is perfect for sleep. Thrall rolls to his side, gently pulling Jaina against him. She moves easily enough- for a moment he believes she’s actually awake. He kisses the top of her head, her back pressed against his chest- as if she were made to perfectly fit him. Instinctively his hands move to her bump. Splaying out as if to protect her and their child.

Thrall’s eyes start to droop. He’s perfectly warm and happy lying like this, with the woman he loves. Just as he’s about to drift off, he feels a small tap against his hands. A large sleepy smile breaks out on his face. Seems their baby has woken, he hopes Jaina doesn’t wake, but she seems to be in a deep sleep.

“Ssssh, little one.” he whispers out, rubbing his hands in circles again. The kicking dies down, and Jaina lets out a small snore. Feeling very pleased with it all, Thrall finally lets his eyes close. Sleep comes pretty easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
